


I'm Glad It's You

by Delmire



Series: Because Actions Speak Louder Than Words [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Because actions speak louder than words, M/M, More domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito manages to surprise Kirishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been feeling awful today and well, all week with an ongoing health issue and decided that I needed more fluff in my life to counteract that. So welcome back to my headcannon with another fluffy short one-shot.

Akihito stared at Asami’s sleeping face in concern. He was lying down beside the crime lord, propped up on his elbow as he stared down at Asami who was curled up on his side still asleep. What was worrying Akihito was the overall pale complexion yet slight flush across his cheeks and hot to the touch forehead. When Akihito had gotten up before to make his way to the bathroom he had been surprised to discover Asami’s trademark three piece suit strewn about the floor starting at the bedroom door and leading up to the bed as though his lover could not wait to get out of the suit and into bed.

Normally he was very neat and even when he was beyond tired would at least leave his clothes in a nice pile somewhere to deal with later. Akihito was even more surprised when he noticed the time. 1pm. Lately Asami had been having late morning and lunch time meetings and his alarm should have gone off hours ago. The photographer had picked up the crime lords phone off the bedside table to notice no alarm set but a number of missed messages from Glasses. No missed calls yet but the secretary seemed resigned to the fact that his boss sometimes mysteriously runs late without contacting anyone.

All Asami’s subordinates knew what was going on but out of respect for their boss didn’t question it. But their knowing smirks still made the photographer blush. As did Glasses’ long suffering sighs. He would feel guilty about the burden he inadvertently places on the secretary if it wasn’t for the fact that it was entirely Asami’s fault each and every time. That, and he frequently had to bargain for Asami’s time with Glasses. The secretary was a ruthless negotiator when he felt like it.

Akihito reached forward and pressed his hand onto the crime lord’s forehead. Still too hot, he was definitely feverish. With a small sigh the photographer rolled over and snagged his phone off his bedside table. He quickly typed out a message to Glasses.

_Asami is sick. Emergency calls only. I’m not letting him come in tomorrow either._

He sent off the message and waited for the reply that was sure to come through straight away. Sure enough, a telltale buzz signaled an incoming message.

_Understood. Do you need anything?_

Oh. Akihito hadn’t thought about that. Asami would need food and medicine for the fever once he woke up. He tossed up between waking him up to try and get him to take some medicine or just leaving Asami to sleep. The photographer was fairly sure he had everything they would need already but he knew that if he woke his lover up now, he might not cooperate and go back to bed.

Last time he was sick, Asami had been determined to work from home and Akihito swore that the lack of rest kept the crime lord out of action even longer. It had taken Akihito calling up Kirishima and getting him to come and remove all the paperwork from the penthouse while he distracted Asami to get him to finally rest. With a sigh, he tapped out a reply to the secretary.

_I don’t think so, I’ll message you if we do._

He threw the phone down on the bed and glanced back at his lover. Sleep would be better, Akihito decided. He considered for a moment more before lying down and curling up in Asami’s arms. He felt his lover shift against him and two arms snaked forward and wrapped tightly around his waist. Asami didn’t stir after that and Akihito settled in for a nap.

  

***

 

Kirishima cautiously opened the door to the penthouse and maneuvered himself inside, careful of the bags in his hands. He made sure the door shut as quietly as possible behind himself and glanced around. The penthouse was silent which was unusual as generally when the little photographer was around there was a constant whirlwind of noise following him. The secretary made his way into the kitchen and sat the shopping bags down. Although Akihito had not messaged him since that first time earlier in the afternoon, Kirishima had gone and picked up a few things for them anyway, he wanted his boss back in top shape as soon as possible. He was just starting to unpack when he heard a voice behind him.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

Kirishima turned around to find the little photographer padding into the kitchen. He was only wearing a t-shirt and briefs and if his hair was anything to go by, he had only just got out of bed himself.

“Ah, Takaba-kun, I didn’t hear back from you but I picked up a few things just in case.” He glanced down at his watch as Akihito walked over and started poking through the bags. It read 6pm.

“Are you also not feeling well?”

“Hmm?” Akihito hummed absently as he started actually pulling things out of the bags.

“It’s just that you appear to have only just got up yourself. I thought perhaps you were also unwell?”

“Oh!” The photographer looked down at himself and seemed to notice what he was wearing, “No, I’m fine. Asami forgot to set his alarm so I figured that if I stayed in bed as well and he woke up, he would think it’s still early and just go back to sleep. I think it worked.”

Kirishima stopped unpacking the bags and stared at his boss’s lover.

“Ryu seemed to wake up a couple of times but he went right back to sleep. Oh!” Akihito pulled a box of pocky out of the last shopping bag, “Is this for me?”

Kirishima just nodded mutely and got a beaming smile in return. The photographer immediately went about opening the box.

“I figured it would be better to not wake him up and make sure he sleeps as much as possible. That way he doesn’t try and work from home like he did last time.” Akihito popped the end of a pocky in his mouth and then offered the box to the secretary who just shook his head in response. Putting the box down, the photographer continued; “Asami’s such a pain when he’s sick,” he pulled a face, “I should probably wake him up to take some medicine for the fever but I’m worried he won’t go back to bed.”

The photographer sighed. “Ryu should just let other’s take care of him when he is sick.”

Kirishima didn’t comment on Akihito switching between names for Asami. He had noticed that the photographer was doing it more frequently lately with a seemingly unconscious preference to refer to him as ‘Ryu’ except for when he was riled up. Then he just reverted back to name calling.

If he was honest, the secretary was surprised at the explanation he was just given. Akihito had apparently stayed in bed for an entire day just to make sure Asami stayed there and got enough rest. He was aware of the photographer’s big heart and caring attitude but he was still blown away every time. Kirishima thought of Asami’s past lovers and could not think of one that would have cared if the crime lord was unwell, let alone sacrifice a whole day just to make sure he slept enough. They would have just kicked up a fuss and put their hands out for more allowance to get them to behave.

Akihito was now happily organizing the vegetables he had brought to make into soup. He had slipped on an apron and was humming away contentedly while he pottered about the kitchen pulling out the equipment required.

Kirishima was suddenly extremely thankful to this wild little photographer who had stolen his boss’s heart. He had a lot of respect for Asami and was grateful that there was someone who was not afraid stand up to him and yet could show the crime lord that there was more to their dark life than the darkness. He had been beginning to believe that Asami would remain aloof with his only partners being of the ornamental variety for the rest of his life. Yet here was this young brat who wasn’t afraid of that darkness and somehow managed to show everyone he came across that there is still light in the world. In their world. Now all of Asami’s subordinates would willing lay down their life for this young man and not only because he was their boss’s lover, but because he had quickly won over their hearts with his spunk and affection.

Akihito seemed to become aware of the fact that Kirishima had been staring at him silently for a while and cocked his head at him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes… I was just thinking.” He paused while he considered his words, “I’m glad it’s you.”

“Huh?”

“Of all the people Asami-sama could have fallen for. I’m glad it was you.”

Akihito flushed at that and just stuttered in response. The secretary chuckled and grabbed a spare apron.

“Alright Akihito-kun, how can I help?”


End file.
